


For the Best

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 7 - "I don't understand"





	For the Best

"I don't- I don't understand."

"That's how I feel," Sora lied. Being around him was too dangerous, after everything that had happened...

It was best for Kairi if they weren't together anymore. She didn't understand it yet, but she would see, eventually.

And if in the meantime he had to pretend he wasn't in love with her anymore, then he would do that.

"Sora, are you breaking up with me?"

Sora turned his head so Kairi couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry."

He heard Kairi start to cry, but still didn't look.

He was doing what was best for her.


End file.
